The Guardian Godfather
by PinkEll304
Summary: Artemis Fowl has acquired a guardian that isn't fool by his intelligence and his dodging of questions. It seems his time as a criminal mastermind is at an end, but a whole new world is opened. Warning: Spanking of child
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter**

**Alt. Uni  
**

**Artemis parents are both dead and he still kidnapped Holly for the gold. His guardian is to be announced.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Godfather

A figure appeared at the gate of Fowl Manor and walk up the driveway. Cool breeze blew tangling shoulder length midnight hair and causing the Armani suit to Pull revealing toned muscles. Emerald green eyes narrowed as they observed the lawn, previously manicured, that looked like a battle zone. Stepping past the destroyed doorway into the damaged foyer and what looked to be a trolley of gold, the figure searched until he found what he was looking for.

**"Artemis Fowl what in the world is going on here"**

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Next chapter: Artemis has been a bad boy_


	2. Chapter 2 - Early Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter**

**Alt. Uni  
**

**Artemis parents are both dead and he still kidnapped Holly for the gold. He has also always known about magic but found out about the fairies in same timeline as the of his mother he gave half the gold to save butlers life.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Early Arrival

**"Artemis Fowl what in the world is going on here"**

Artemis spun around shocked as he took in the person standing in the hallway. For the first time in his life his brilliant mind failed him.

He could think of nothing, nothing that would explain the house, the gold, why he was up this late. Nervous he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "

Uncle Harrison why are you back so early ?!" Artemis's eyes widened as he thought "Oh my God that is the stupidest thing I have

ever said" "Why is he here he shouldn't be here till tomorrow evening"

Lord Harrison Black, Friend of the deceased Angela Fowl, Godfather of twelve year old Artemis Fowl and multi-billionaire glared at his godson, "Now is not the

time young man answer my question. Also where is Butler and his sister they should be watching you."

"Uncle Harrison," Artemis shouted indignantly, "I am perfectly capable of looking after my self"

"You can be the smartest person on the planet but you are twelve and in need of supervision" "Answer my question what happened to the manor ?"asked Lord Black.

Artemis quickly gave his godfather a run down of what had happened knowing that if he didn't or lied he would be in worse trouble than he was now because

Butler would have told Uncle Harrison anyway.

"So let me get this straight you lied to me about your whereabouts, left the country without permission, kidnapped some one and ransomed them. You also

put yourself in danger several times and caused the front of the manor to be damaged. Lord Black sighed " Artemis this is enough, I have ignored the problems

at school, complaints from teachers that attitude and disrespect because I know your parents death has affected you and with an intellect like your clashes

and misunderstandings happen." "I thought you were mature enough to handle yourself but this criminal behavior is not something I will condone an encourage

. Go to one of the guestrooms and wait for me there and take a bath I will be there in a moment"

Head bowed knowing now was not the time to argue Artemis walk up the the stairs to follow his godfather's instruction.

* * *

Turning to Butler who had walked sometime during the conversation Harrison sank into a chair letting out another sigh "This cannot happen again, It appears

that I have left him unsupervised for too long." "Butler I know of your relationship with the Fowl family but I am Artemis's guardian and if you allow anything

like this to happen without alerting me again you will have to find new employment.

Is that clear" Harrison said through clenched teeth. "Yes Sir" came the quick reply. There were some people that Butler knew not to cross in life and Lord Black

was one of them " Attend to your sister and retire for the night I will take care of the repairs" He said while waving his have causing all the damage to the

manor and grounds to disappear and look cleaner than it had before. With this down Harrison turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Next chapter: Uncle Harrison and Artemis have a stern chat and lay down some rules


End file.
